Death Note Twisted Up
by Noxjana
Summary: The story about an 18 year old Death Note and Light Yagami fangirl who gets sucked up into her manga. Twisting up the original plot line and helping Light succeed in making a better world. Some LightxOC
1. Chapter 1: Stains

**Disclaimer**: **I don't own Death Note or any of the characters apart from Jenny ^_^**

Chapter 1: Stains

I opened my huge book of the full Death Note carefully. As a major Death Note fan, I had read the whole series at least 10 times and I had a book with the whole story in it. I got it for my 18th birthday just a few months ago. I never let anything happen to it. It looked brand new. It didn't even have those creases on the spine that read books usually already had.

The pages were whole, and spotless. That was what I thought before I turned the page to Light meeting Ryuk for the first time anyway. There was a huge blotch under the frame when Light screamed when he saw Ryuk

I screamed hysterically "NOOOOO" and started rubbing at it furiously, trying to get it off. Next thing I knew I had toppled onto the floor of a _very_ familiar bedroom. The young brunette screamed again and fell off his chair and the Shinigami eyes widened "Whoa, that's weird."

I could only stare at them both.

Oh my god.

I was in my favorite manga.

And there was my dream boy, Light Yagami sitting just a few feet from me.

My face changed to a shade of bright red. He was even hotter in person.

I know you must think I'm crazy for being in love with a fictional character, but it was a whole different circumstance when you were in the manga too.

I realized the book was still clutched in my arms. I put it down and put my finger tips together and laughed nervously "Light and Ryuk I presume?"


	2. Chapter 2: Explenations

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters apart from Jenny**

Chapter 2: Explanations

Light could only stutter and point at me "W-who are you?! How did you get here?! And how do you know my name?!"

Ryuk hyuk'd and said "Looks like you've got some explaining to do."

"Uh… my names Jenny and… it's a long story, you see…" I picked up the book and turned to the page where the blotch was. "IT'S GONE!" I exclaimed.

"What's gone?" asked the Shinigami.

"The… the- the- the- the stain that I rubbed and teleported me here!"

Light peered at the page. I hadn't noticed he had come closer and blushed madly until he asked, his eyes wide "…Is that… us?"

"Um, yeah…"

Light stood up and so did I "What's going on?" He asked then turned his head to Ryuk "You're the Shinigami who owns the Note book aren't you… what are you going to do? Steal my soul?"

Ryuk was just about to retaliate but I interrupted him "No he isn't going to do anything except follow you around and beg for apples. You can keep the Death Note and continue trying to change the world and killing criminals but you're going to end up dying anyway" I nodded. "Oh and you should also know that no one can see Ryuk except for people who have touched the Death Note, you can also do an eye deal with him that lets you see names and life spans of everyone but the cost is half of your life span, if you give up the Death Note you'll loose all your memories of it but as soon as you touch any Death Note again you'll regain them…" I broke off into the whole explanation of the relationship between human and Shinigami and even threw in how to kill a Shinigami. I cupped my mouth when I finished "Woops, I pretty much ruined the plot line."

Light spoke before Ryuk could even open his mouth "But you haven't touched the note, why can you see the Shinigami.

I shrugged "Dunno."

Light and Ryuk stared at me "How do you know all that?" asked the Shinigami.

I grinned nervously and held up the book "It's… all in the manga."

"So you're saying that we're fictional characters from a comic book?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Then how did _you_ get here."

"I already told you. There was a stain on the page and I tried to get it off and the next thing I know is I'm standing in the room of a Japanese academic and evil genius" I shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3: Broadcast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters apart from Jenny**

Chapter 3: Broadcast

"Light." I said, breaking the silence. He was looking through websites that were already devoted to Kira. I saw him roll his eyes as he turned around in his swivel chair to face me. I was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room watching him.

"What _now?"_

I knew I irritated him, but it was important that I did. I had completely ruined the plot line when I arrived here, and he was about to miss the Lind. L Taylor broadcast, it was one of my favorite parts too.

"I think you should turn on your TV."

"Not now I'm busy."

Ryuk hyuk'd. At least he was smart enough to know that I knew all the things Light should do.

"Fine." I said grumpily. "If you don't want to find out about L that's fine with me."

"L?" he asked, turning back around, suddenly interested.

"Turn on the TV."

He did so, and just at that moment Taylor was on the screen.

"My name is Lind L. Taylor, widely known as L."

"Who is this guy?" Asked Light, an expression of shock on his face.

Taylor continued on.

"To the perpetrator of these serial murders: you have committed the most abominable act in history. I will personally catch the one behind it… 'Kira' at any cost.

Light stood up, a maniacal expression of glee on his face. "Fool! How can you possibly catch me? It's all the notebook! If you don't have this, you have nothing on me! I cannot be caught!" He smirked "Ha, I was expecting the law to do something like this."

I chuckled quietly at the back of the room. Light ignored me as usual.

Taylor finally said the line that would set Light off.

"Kira I think I have a pretty good idea of what you're trying to do and why you're doing it. But what you're doing… IS EVIL!"

"Me? Evil?" I could already see the anger on Light's face. He flipped open the Death Note, I quickly tried to stand up and stop him while he was shouting at the television screen. "I am justice! I am the god placed hear to save the weak and create a perfect world! Those who oppose that god… they are truly evil!"

I rushed over to him "No! It's a trap!" But it was too late. The name 'Lind L. Taylor' was already written in large letters across the page.

"You're too stupid L. If you were just a little smarter, we could have had some fun."

"Oh he is smarter." I said dully. Light ignoring me was getting boring and irritating. I thought he would at least me grateful for my help or something.

I started counting down to Light's failure, on zero Lind L. grasped his chest and fell slumped over the desk he was sitting at.

Reporters rushed in and checked the body, suddenly a filtered voice sounded. I started saying the same words in synchronization. I knew it off by heart. Light's face was one of utter shock.

"Unbelievable! I did this on the off chance that you would kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby. So it's true after all. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I wouldn't have believed it. But this was the only way you could have killed them, wasn't it? Kira, listen to me. The person you killed was actually a prisoner sentenced to be executed at this time and day. Not me. He was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so naturally even you didn't know he existed."

"Heh. Got you there." Piped up Ryuk.

The screen flickered to show a large black gothic letter 'L' on a white background "But I, L, am real. So why don't you kill me! Come on do it!"

Light stood there, staring at the television screen. He couldn't do anything.

"Seems like you can't kill me after all," said the filtered voice. "So there are people you can't kill. Thanks for the hint. Let me tell you something in return."

At this time I was still saying the exact words that L was.

"I said that this was a worldwide live broadcast. But it's really only being shown in the Kanto region of Japan. I was planning on doing this at other prefectures, but now that's unnecessary. I know now that you are in the Kanto area."

"Heh, this L guy isn't bad." mused Ryuk.

The police might have missed this but I know your first victim was a murderer in Shinjuku. Compared to all the other criminals who died of similar causes, this guy seems insignificant. And only the Japanese media reported this incident. That was the only clue I needed to know you're in Japan, Kira! And that man was just a test for your killings! I got lucky, casting my net out in the most populated area of Japan. I really didn't expect my plan to go so well. Kira, it's not far from the day you die.

Kira, I am extremely interested in your killing method I'll figure it out…

When I catch you!"

Light glared at the letter on the screen. "So, you think you can send me to the executioner?

L…"

"Kira…"

"I will hunt you down and destroy you!" Me, the filtered voice and Light said in unison. "I am…

JUSTICE!"

"See you, Kira."

The image disappeared to leave only a snowed up screen.

Silence filled the room. I slowly started clapping dramatically.

"Humans are so interesting!" Ryuk exclaimed.

Suddenly Light turned around and faced me properly, a look of both determination and anger on his face. He pointed at me, and started walking towards me.

"You!"

I shrunk back in my chair nervously.

"Why didn't you warn me about this?!" he fumed.

I stood up in protest "I tried to stop you from writing that name but _no!_ Mr. Big Shot God just had to ignore the woman who knows the whole story off by heart!"

Light reached for his Death Note and pen. I froze, but managed to regain my courage. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Without me you'll never succeed this! You'll just die just like in the manga!" I flipped my book to the last page where Light was lying dead on a stair case.

Light stopped, staring transfixed at the image. He knew I was right. He held out his hand to shake "Very well then. You will be quite a useful… friend. Jenny."

It was the first time he had said my name.

Sigh. If only it could be something more.


	4. Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters in the fan-fiction apart from Jenny.**

**Extremely sorry for the delay, I think I spelt Light's dad's name incorrectly, sorry about that ^_^'**

Chapter 4: Meet the Parents

A few days had gone by and Light always made me stay in his room.

He would have rented me a hotel room if he could, but he was always too busy.

Light had installed his draw trap early since I had told him other people could see Ryuk if they just touched the Death Note, he even put my manga in there, who knew what would happen if someone searched the room and found it.

Today I was sleeping in my chair, until there was a knock at the door and his sister's voice came from the other side. I was startled awake. 'Shit.' I thought. Light hadn't locked the door like he had in the manga. Sayu Yagami walked into the room. "Light! Help me with my homework!" She sweeped the room with her eyes and then she saw me. 'Crap, crap, crap!'

"Oh Sayu, this is my… ah… girlfriend, Jenny.

Jenny this is my sister Sayu." He introduced casually.

I blushed. I knew it was just an act, but Light had just called me his _girlfriend_. I would have squealed with delight if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Hi." I said with a weak smile.

"Oh, hi!" Sayu said in a surprised tone. She turned back to Light, "I guess I'll ask you later."

She left the room and I wiped a bead of sweat off my forehead. Now that was close.

Then a closing and opening door sound and greeting voices came from downstairs, then the voice of Light's mother calling. "Light, come down, dinner's ready."

Light sighed "Well you might as well come down and meet my parents, Sayu is bound to blab during dinner and it would be weird if you didn't come down."

We started walking down the stairs and Light went so far as to hold my hand. I could feel the blood rush up to my face again as we made it to the kitchen. "Hey mum and dad."

Mr. and Mrs. Yagami looked up in surprise to see me, and Light holding my hand.

"Light's got a girlfriend~!" Sayu sang.

Sachiko, Light's mother smiled "Hello, I'm Sachiko, nice to meet you, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Actually if it's okay with you guys can Jenny stay the night? She had a fight with her friend who she lives, or rather lived with and had no where to sleep." Interrupted Light.

Soichiro nodded "Yes, that's fine, nice to meet you Jenny. You have an interesting name, is it English?"

I bowed deeply "Thank you for your generosity, and yes, it is sir."

We all sat down and ate. Light and Sayu talked about school, and eventually the conversation turned to the Kira case and whether Soichiro should resign.

"Let's not talk about this at dinner time." Sachiko said.

"Actually…" I spoke up finally; I was quiet for most of this time. "I think it's quite an interesting topic."

Light looked up from his food and gave me a look that said 'What are you thinking.'

I continued anyway. "I mean, how can someone kill without even touching someone, even more, without even being there at the time. It's quite interesting really. I think that Kira must have some kind of telepathic power, like he was born with it but only recently discovered it." I said. I was trying to throw the investigation off a bit.

"It's not like they can use an object or something, but the thing is, it's impossible for an ordinary person to kill with there mind… what I'm trying to say is… maybe Kira really is a god, maybe he really is unstoppable. I think that he's not human, and he's definitely some kind of spiritual being that has been born to make the world a better place. You shouldn't try to go against him."

When I finished, everyone was staring at me. Soichiro cleared his throat.

"So… are you saying you support Kira and his actions?" he asked.

I put an expression of thought on my face to make myself look more believable. "Yes, yes I do. Criminals deserve to die.

This world is rotten, and the people making it rotten should pay."

"But if Kira _was_ in fact a spiritual being, why doesn't he just kill L right now?"

I shrugged "Not even supernatural creatures no everything, why should a god have to? Even a rookie at that."

Soichiro looked uncomfortable. He looked as if he was thinking my theory over.

_Hook, line and sinker._


	5. Chapter 5: Investigated

**(****Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except for Jenny)**

Chapter 5: Investigated

"What were you thinking?" Asked Light when we were back in his room.

"Throwing off the investigation." I replied, I thought it seemed pretty obvious.

"What if L hears about this? What's he going to think?"

Damn it. I hadn't thought about that, I was too preoccupied with his dad's thoughts.

"I don't know." I admitted.

Light sighed and propped his head up with his elbow.

---

The next day I finally persuaded Light into letting me get some fresh air. I didn't know my way around so naturally I had to drag him around with me. He finally booked me a hotel room but I only went there to sleep. I usually stayed at his house. One night Light was walking me back to the hotel when Ryuk suddenly spoke.

"Light, I have to tell you something. I don't hate you, and in some ways I feel you're the perfect owner for the Death Note. And I have to stay until either you die or the notebook is filled. But… I am not on your or L's side."

"I already know this." Said Light blankly.

"He's going to tell you that we are being followed." I murmured. "By an FBI agent named Raye Penber" I added.

I heard Ryuk grumble behind us. I chuckled quietly, recently I never let him explain himself, since he was so slow and I was an impatient person I just told Light what he was going to say anyway, just in shorter terms.

I saw Light's eyes widen from the corner of my own.

"FBI?" he asked in shock. "Is this L's doing?"

"Yep, you can go ahead and check my manga so you don't have to think of what to do to get rid of him. But you won't even need his name since I already gave it to you, you just need to figure out how to get a glimpse of his face."

"How annoying, I'll get rid of him as soon as possible."

He dropped me off at the hotel and left home, as I was getting ready for bed, even though it wasn't at all that late, my pajamas all ready on and I'm about to brush my teeth, there was a knock at the door. 'Room service?' I guessed and went to the door. I swung the door open to let the maid in, but as this happened, my tooth brush fell out of my hand and my mouth dropped open. 'Uh oh.'

A man was standing at the entrance, and not just any man, but he had bruised eyes and a slouch. He had messy black hair, and was wearing a white T-shirt and baggy jeans.

It was L himself.

"You seem surprised to see me, which gives a high chance that you know something about me"

**(BUAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I'm so evil!)**


	6. Chapter 6: Suspicion and Shock

**Huge thanks to the following people who have faved/reviewed/alerted. It really means a lot to me!**

**Mattx13**

**Emo Naom**

**Guardian of Courage**

**Vampire Note**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters in this fan fiction apart from Jenny.**

**Chapter 6: Suspicion and Shock**

Earlier that day…

"_Yagami- san? Is everything alright? You seem a little distracted today." L's filtered voice came from the speakers on the laptop and the Police Force Headquarters. Of course, he had been looking through the camera set up, and Yagami had seemed a less concentrative then usual._

_Light's father looked up, a little startled as if he had been off in his own world. Everyone else was working and answering phone calls that it surprised him to hear his name spoken. "It's nothing really… my son brought home a girl last night."_

"_I find it strange that you are worried, usually fathers only worry about the daughter and their boyfriends." L said._

"_It's not just that… she shared quite some interesting views of Kira at the dinner table."_

"_I see…" L's voice seemed to become more alert "And what views would that be?"_

_L listened intently as Yagami repeated Jenny's thoughts. "But I'm sure it's nothing; I was just thinking it through is all. My direction toward the Kira case has not changed a bit."_

"_Yes of course, thank you for sharing this with me. It was very interesting."_

_L turned off his microphone and turned on a different one, the receiving end was in his assistant's ear. "Watari…"_

_The old man listened contently to L's orders. "Yes of course." He murmured quietly through his end of the microphone._

Current time…

"Mind if I came in?" L asked, but he walked in anyway before I could answer and sat on the sofa in his usual odd position. "Do you have any cake?" he asked casually.

"G-get out!" I spluttered. I was sure that was what any person who had a stranger walk in their house would say.

"Oh, but don't you want to discuss Kira? You do know of course who I am."

"No! I don't, please leave." I argued.

"Then why did you seem so shocked to see me?"

"Anyone who saw you would act in that way, now _get out._" I said more rudely this time.

"I suppose you have a point." He said softly. "But still…"

I sighed and plopped down in the chair opposite him. I should have known something like this would happen.

"Well… Mr. Yagami told me of your views on Kira earlier this day, which made me greatly suspect that you have something to do with it… maybe even Light as well. Saying things such as what you had said at the dinner table made you look very suspicious, as if you were trying to waver Mr. Yagami's opinion. Obviously this didn't work out. And judging by your reaction you didn't think your action through too much and didn't think I would do something like this." He explained in his monotone voice.

"Well, I have to admit, it is a little brash, L." I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bag of sugar cubes and walking back, passing it to L. "Sorry, I forgot to buy coffee, you're going to have to cope."

L's eyes widened slightly. "You definitely know a lot about me…"

"Yes, and I also know your name and where and whom you grew up with." I admitted, there was no way out of this. I was trapped.

"My name? Well you certainly have done your research… unless you are only pretending this, unless you give me actual facts I'm not sure."

"You seem a little off today, L Lawliet…"

"Hmm… can't think… need sugar." He mumbled to himself and pulled open the bag of sugar cubes, popping one into his mouth, he looked up towards the ceiling, either savoring the taste or thinking, I wasn't really sure.

"I am curious to know… where do you know all this from, assuming of course that you have researched my background which is actually impossible."

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." I winked.

"Are you admitting to being Kira?"

"No, but I _do_ know who it is."

"Light Yagami?"

"I am aware that you are already suspecting him and all I can say is… maybe, maybe not. I might even just be trying to trick you into thinking it is Light Yagami."

"_Or _you could be making me think that I am tricking you into thinking it is Light Yagami and forcing me into thinking something else or maybe you are trying to trick me into thinking of something else when Light is in fact Kira." He retorted, already sucking on another sugar cube.

I stared at him blankly. _'Damn… Death Note logic makes my brain hurt.' _

"Maybe," I agreed, still not really being sure what he had just said.

"Well, I best be off now, and take note that I will be keeping an eye out for you and Light… thanks for the sugar." L said, laying the bag on the coffee table. I stood up to lead him to the door but then he reversed and grabbed another sugar cube. "One for the road." He said embarrassedly, and walked out the door.

I sighed, shutting the door behind him and picking up my toothbrush which I had left abandoned on the carpet. I didn't use it. I would need a knew one, who knew what nasty stuff could have been on there.

**(Wewt. Finally finished!**

**Q: Do you think there should be a bit of romance between Jenny and Light?)**


	7. Chapter 7: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of the characters in this fanfic except for Jenny.**

**Chapter 7****: Feelings**

A knock sounded through my hotel room. I groaned, rolling out of bed and dragging my feet to the door. "Hey Light…" I yawned, rubbing my eyes.

"What? You're still in bed?"

"Sorry… I had a late night." I groaned, remembering what had happened. "L came to visit."

"Ah… I think you need to lie down."

"I wasn't hallucinating geez." I said. I went to my room, shutting the door and starting to get changed. "He came, your dad spilled what I said about Kira."

Light's mouth probably fell open judging by his reaction. "What?! I have to get rid of him as soon as possible."

"But you can't." I protested, trying to look for something to wear. I settled with the 'emo' look today. A spiked wrist band, skinny jeans, a top and converse. "I know his name, I might as well tell you but there isn't any point. If L dies right after meeting me, we will immediately become the prime suspects. He knows that I know everything about him. I'm surprised he didn't ask how." Was it just me or was Light dumber than in the manga? I moved to the bathroom to apply dark and heavy eye make up and brush my hair.

"So that's how L thinks is it…" Light sighed.

I finished up and we left after I had grabbed a banana for breakfast while throwing an apple to Ryuk.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him.

"Well I was going to experiment a bit with the Death Note, but checking your manga just made it a whole lot easier. Do you think I should stick with the original plan or kill him now? I know what he looks like since I read your comic…"

"In my opinion you should do the same plan. You have to kill the rest of the FBI agents, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right…"

"I wonder how this is all going to turn out. I mean… if we change too much the whole story will change too, and I don't know what will happen and I won't be able to help you anymore."

"Yeah… we shouldn't change too much. I checked a lot further in and I think we should do that prisoner test thing, just to confuse L."

I only then realized that we had been using the word 'we' for most of this Kira business. I smiled to myself; it was because we were working together as one. We were both Kira. We had decided this without really realizing it.

We were walking around shops and things again today. There wasn't much to do.

"Hey Jenny?" Light asked suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Mm? Yeah?" I turned my head away from the video game I was looking at and focused my attention to Light.

He looked around as if to see if anyone was listening. The store was pretty much deserted, it was almost closing time.

Light lowered his voice still, just in case. I leant in to hear what he was saying. "I was just wondering… why are you helping me with doing this? I don't really understand why you want to help change the world too. And how are you planning to get back home? Wherever that is…"

I raised my eyebrows; I thought it was pretty obvious. "Because I support Kira's actions. Why else? And I'm not. I'd rather stay here; life in my world is_ so_ boring."

"So… there's no other reason why you're helping me?"

I blushed a deep shade of red. I suddenly understood what he was getting at. "Maybe," I whispered, my voice caught in my throat. Ryuk made a funny noise and turned around.

Light's hand rose to move my hair away from my face, he was leaning in slowly. The video game box fell from my hand with a clatter; the store clerk gave us a suspicious look. Damn, I ruined the moment. Light leant back and looked away, embarrassed. "Are you going to buy that game or what?"

I shook my head and put it on the rack. Light dropped me off at my hotel, at the door he lightly brushed my cheek and turned and left.

I entered my room, my hands shaking. I was certain he wasn't using me like he had used Misa Amane, this was such a shock to me. What now?

**(Yay~! This is going to be so cute. This chapter is a bit of filler. Written at 12:30 am _ Oh the joy.**** Most of the time I forget Ryuk is there damnit! xD I always have to go back and squeeze him in somewhere.)**


End file.
